Stalker
by Kanan
Summary: A boy has been brought back from the dead and is now killing innocent, greeneyed boys in Kyushu. Apparently, this boy has Hisoka in his sights. Will the shinigami take the entity down before Hisoka is taken down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, or Descendants of Darkness, but I want to put it on the record that I will unofficially own Hisoka on the weekends! Okay?

Stalker

"Tsuzuki! That's enough! Stop it, already!"

"No, no, no! I don't wanna get yelled at again!"

"You're making ME yell!"

"C'mon, 'Soka! Just take it!"

"No!"

Tatsumi entered the young shinigami's office and stared at the hilarious sight before him. Hisoka was leaning far back in his chair and Tsuzuki was close to him, trying to force-feed the boy some chocolate cake. He must have missed his mouth, though, as there was frosting and some crumbs on Hisoka's face. Both looked at Tatsumi, surprised, at first; but then Hisoka glared at the intruder, forgetting his anger at Tsuzuki.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"I doubt you would have even heard it. What are you boys doing, anyway?"

"I was trying to get Hisoka to eat something! He has skipped a lot of meals lately! Tatsumi, help me!"

"I said I was FINE, iiot!"

"I don't believe you, Hiso—yip-!"

Tsuzuki went inu as Tatsumi pulled him away from the boy, letting out a puppy noise as he tried to walk on air, out of the secretary's grasp. He wasn't letting up.

"We can deal with this later, but right now, we have a very important meeting."

In the conference room, everyone was assembled quietly, waiting for the meeting to begin. Surprisingly, even Watari was present.

"Shall we begin the briefing?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We have reports that someone has been forcefully brought back into the world of the living, and that this entity has started committing murders all over the area of Kyushu. We must consider, according to our information, that this event is similar to your first case on Maria Wong."

"So, this should be fairly simple, then?"

"Unfortunately, no. The way in which the murders were drawn out and finished implies that this entity is very hostile, and may lash out at anyone at any time."

"Oh, I hate these kinds of cases…"

"Chief? Um…"

"Yes, Kurosaki?"

"Is… is Muraki involved in all this?"

"…Possibly."

Tsuzuki looked at his partner sympathetically and then Tatsumi took over the discussion.

"We believe Muraki to have had a hand in reviving the entity, but he seemed to have disappeared after that."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry. I doubt you'll see him at all on this case. This entity is working solo."

"That's good."

"I wouldn't relax if I were you."

"Hm?"

Konoe reluctantly switched on the projector and images of the murder victims came up on the screen. Hisoka gasped and Tsuzuki reached over the cover the boy's eyes. He swatted the hands away and rose from his seat to stand closer to the projections. Each victim were students, and they had green eyes, as they could see, since the victims dies with their eyes wide open. And, all over their torn uniforms was Hisoka's name written in blood. The projector turned off but Hisoka remained standing in a daze. Tsuzuki had to force him back to his seat, but by then, he was shaking with rage.

"W-who would…?"

"Calm down now, Hisoka… don't overload yourself!"

"Will you be okay, Bon?"

"No, I wont be okay! I want to know who in the hell would do something like this!"

"We're not yet sure, we have the name of the boy who was revived, but we're still digging up his file."

"What's his name?"

"Fujisawa."

"Fuji…sawa?"

"Does the name ring a bell?"

Hisoka thought for a moment before regrettably shaking his head. If this entity knew him, he felt as though he should recognize the name.

"Maybe it will come back to you."

"Okay."

"Any more questions before we convene?"

Tsuzuki rose one hand as the other pointed a finger at Watari.

"Why is he here if this is our mission in our sector?"

"Watari will act as a backup."

"Huh? Why do we need a backup?"

"For you, Kurosaki."

"What! That is ridiculous! I'm not some kid who can't do his own job!"

"We all know that very well, Kurosaki; however, it is obvious that this entity has you in his sights. We don't want to put you in harms way."

"You will start out with Tsuzuki, but if something goes wrong, you WILL make the switch with Watari. This is not a request. Is that understood?"

"…Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm sure you're familiar with the positions. Tsuzuki will be a history teacher and Kurosaki a student. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker 2

Tsuzuki's light knock on Hisoka's bedroom door went unnoticed as a suitcase was forcefully opened and random items were thrown into it. The older man could do nothing by stare and sigh as his partner was throwing a fit over all aspects of their case. When he tried to make a comment to calm him down, he got a pillow in the face. Since then, nearly half an hour ago, he was silent.

Thankfully, Hisoka had calmed down soon after and plopped down face-first on his bed, where he stayed for a while longer, silently. After he was sure he was safe from flying pillows, Tsuzuki moved from the doorway and sat down by Hisoka on his bed.

"You know, the boss is only concerned for your well-being."

The boy mumbled.

"And Watari is just as hard a worker as you are. This case should go by quickly enough!"

Hisoka then propped himself up on his arms and gave Tsuzuki an almost hurt expression.

"Are you saying you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, no! I'm not saying that at all!"

"Well it sure sounds like it."

The boy plopped back down, and Tsuzuki patted his head.

"It's just that I have a bad idea, and I want you to stay out of danger."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not a kid."

"I know that…but you do still need some looking after, sometimes."

Hisoka looked up again, this time with a sad expression, more befitting a small child. He was worried, too, but he kept it to himself. Who was Fujisawa? Why did that name sound familiar? And further more, what did he want with him? This he would eventually figure out, but for the time being…

Hisoka threw Tsuzuki a playful scowl.

"So do you, baka."

"Ouch." –sweatdrop-


	3. Chapter 3

Things started out pretty much like normal. Tsuzuki taught class, and Hisoka pretended to pay attention. They had managed to get into the school without raising any suspicion, but something was not quite right there.

Hisoka had been a bit under the weather that day. It was only his second day, and he was already feeling ill. It wasn't like his empathy to give him such trouble; despite the fact that the lingering emotions of the victims were about, he had been in that situation before. It wasn't just the victims… In the middle of the lecture, Hisoka slumped down in his seat, feeling sicker by the minute. No one seemed to notice, though, as the guys were studying and the girls had all their attention on the teacher. That was it, he thought, as he rise from his seat, almost startling Tsuzuki.

"Teacher."

"Uh… what is it, Hisoka?"

"May I be excused?"

"Are you okay? Does your tummy hurt or something?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay. Why don't you go lie down in your room, then?"

'I'll check up on you after class.'

Hisoka nodded his head, also hearing what Tsuzuki was in his mind, and grabbed his book bag on the way out. However, his empathy started to affect him more, the further away he got from his partner. The older shinigami had often served as an anchor in situations like this. Being around Tsuzuki made him notice his empathy less. But, he didn't want to go back, even when it seemed almost unbearable. He had trouble breathing, and he swerved in his step as negative emotions came flooding into him, like a tidal wave. He had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Soon, he could hardly tell which way was up or down.

It was then that he heard footsteps quickly coming up behind him, and Hisoka's arms and legs began to shake. He felt so weak, and he dared not try to extend his empathy out to find who it was that was approaching. He wanted it to be Tsuzuki. With his last bit of strength, he used the wall to turn halfway around and reach out to who was coming near him. But, he couldn't see who, since his eyes were blurry.

"Tsuzuki…?"

He passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

After lingering in darkness, Hisoka began to wake. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he still felt lightheaded. He felt soft, warm sheets around him, and there was a light breeze, as softly as if someone was blowing onto his skin. Hisoka was lying on his stomach, and he felt his white shirt slipping off of his shoulders, but due to his tired state, he didn't much mind. It made the breeze go to his skin and relaxed him. He didn't have to feel embarrassed if he was in his own room, but something felt a bit off, and he had to wonder a few things. How had he gotten to his room if he had passed out in the hall? Tsuzuki, maybe. Secondly, he had only slept in his new bed for one night, but he remembered having a large comforter, which he did not feel either above or beneath him. Also, he distinctly remembered wearing the school jacket when he lost consciousness, and it felt as if he had not only been relieved of it, but that his white shirt had been unbuttoned. That really confused him.

A chill ran down Hisoka's spine, drawing the boy into complete awake-ness. He gasped, as he felt two fingers tracing an invisible pattern on his back. He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't budge. The fingers were cold as they moved over his bare skin, and Hisoka noticed too late why the pattern seemed familiar. Hisoka compressed a yell as his curse flared up. The shock of it caused the young shinigami to topple from the bed and onto the cold tile floor.

His assumptions were right; he wasn't in his room, but instead, somewhere in the private school's infirmary, in an area covered by a curtain. That was as much as he could discover before the pain became too unbearable. The curse burned on his skin, and drained his strength, making it impossible for him to life himself off of the floor. He hugged his shoulders, panting and sweating. The young man who had been on the bed with him was not Tsuzuki, (and thankfully wasn't Muraki, either), but a boy s few years older than himself, with faded brown hair. The boy rose from his seat and walked around the bed to stand before Hisoka.

"Fascinating. So that is all it takes to throw you into a fit of spasms, is it? Tell me, Hisoka, is it very painful?"

"W-who are you…? What do you want? Are you after Tsuzuki?"

The boy smiled and knelt by Hisoka, who was, despite the pain, trying to cover his shoulders with his shirt, to hide the blaring red marks. Hisoka suddenly felt shy and nervous as the boy got close to his face, and he turned his head.

"Don't… don't come near me!"

"Silly boy. I'm only here for you, my dear Hisoka."

"You… you're the murderer? Who are you?"

Hisoka winced as the boy grabbed him by the hair and got close to his ear.

"I'm Fujisawa. Remember it."

Hisoka fainted, again.

Tsuzuki's class had just ended and all the girls whined when he left the room. His first stop was his and Hisoka's room. (they had to share one due to lack of space) He knocked on the door before entering, but Hisoka wasn't there. Tsuzuki checked the bathroom, the front office and the infirmary, but he wasn't anywhere. Then, he walked out into the courtyard when he saw a group of kids standing around a flagpole. Some boys were laughing, some looked horrified, while some were comforting the crying girls. As Tsuzuki came near, a girl saw him and clung onto his arm.

"What's wrong here?"

"It's a boy! No one will help him!"

"A boy? Which boy is it?"

Tsuzuki looked around at all the boys in the area, but he didn't see anyone who was hurt or in need of help. He was about to ask the girl again, until he felt a drop of liquid fall on his cheek. When he checked, it was blood. He feared the worst and slowly, his eyes followed up the flagpole. It was streaked and dripping with fresh blood, and at the very top, tired by the wrists with ropes, was Hisoka. Tsuzuki gasped. The boy was badly cut, his uniform was in ruins, and he was seemingly unconscious. On his chest, the words 'I found you' were carved onto his skin by a knife.

The shinigami used a fuda spell to cause a strong wind to pass by, as a distraction while he flew up and retrieved his partner. When he landed, the students wondered how he had gotten the boy down, and Tsuzuki told them the wind had knocked him down and he caught him. They wanted to ask more, and suggested the boy be taken to the infirmary, but Tsuzuki had another, better idea. Hurriedly, he returned to his and Hisoka's room and called Watari.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuzuki had been sitting at Hisoka's side since he and Watari rushed him into the infirmary. The boy was not in good shape. His chest had bandages all over it and so did part of his face, and he had to wear an oxygen mask, which made him look oh-so the frailer. Tatsumi and Watari were standing behind him silently, watching Tsuzuki beat himself up over the incident, unsure if they should say anything. Finally, Tatsumi loudly cleared his throat, bringing the poor man's attention to him.

"I hate to be the cold, heartless one… but there is still a job to do."

Tsuzuki nodded his head and ran a hand over Hisoka's forehead before standing up and straitening his jacket and tie. Watari didn't like the sorrowful look upon his face, and cut in, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"But, Hey! If you need just a little while longer, I'm sure it will be okay!"

"No… I want to put a stop to this damn murderer sooner rather than later. I swear I'll make him pay for hurting Hisoka like this…!"

"Calm down…"

Tatsumi went up to him and placed his hands on the man's shoulders.

"There is no need to get angry. You will need a level head in order to get him. Just remember, his target is Hisoka, and as long as he stays here with me, he is safe. Don't let him get to you. Just finish him off."

"Right."

Tsuzuki turned to look at Hisoka again, as the boy began to breathe more rapidly, as if he could sense the upcoming danger. The amethyst-eyed man said a silent prayer for him before leaving with Watari to continue the case. When they left, Tatsumi sat at Hisoka's beside and tended to him, also praying for the case to end swiftly, for both their sakes.


	6. Chapter 6

When they left the infirmary, Tsuzuki paused and turned back around to stare at the doors, reluctant to leave his defenseless partner behind. Watari gave him a minute before putting an arm around the man and pulling him back into the world of the living. Upon returning to the school, the two went to the principle's office and explained why Hisoka was not there, and probably would not be back. Tsuzuki then stepped back as Watari introduced himself.

"So, you're a doctor, Mr. Watari?"

"Yes. I'm actually with a special team who has been put together in order to see specifically to these horrifying cases."

"I had heard that such a murderer had been slaughtering students at other schools… Do you really believe he has migrated here?"

"Yes; according to young Kurosaki's case, that is what we believe."

As the man processed this, Watari looked back at Tsuzuki, who was holding his head low in shame; no doubt thinking about his wounded partner.

"Am I right to assume that you want to speak to the students about this event?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. But, it will be discreet as not to raise a panic. I'll also double as your school's temporary physician."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me. I'm terribly sorry about the boy, Kurosaki. I hope this criminal did not kill him!"

Watari barely had a word out before Tsuzuki burst out of the room. Watari yelled after him, but he didn't answer. The blonde politely bowed his head before walking out to catch up with his distressed friend. But, Tsuzuki was a quick walker, and was far ahead of him. Even from a distance, Watari could see the man's hands were balled into tight fists, which were turning white from the pressure. Finally, Watari broke out into a run and just barely caught up with the amethyst-eyed man. He tugged on his arm.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Let go!"

Tsuzuki roughly pulled his arm away and tried to keep walking, but Watari managed to get ahead of him and took hold of his collar, pulling him into the men's room. There, Watari pressed the man into a tiled wall, and it was there that his desperation showed. Tsuzuki was nearly in tears and his shoulders were shaking as he weakly tried to get out of Watari's strong hold.

"L-let me go, Watari!"

"Where do you think you're going in that state?"

"Hisoka! I have to get back to Hisoka! H-he needs me… he needs my strength now; I can feel it!"

"Does he need your fear and doubt and overwhelming sorrow, too!"

This made Tsuzuki freeze. He hadn't bothered to think of how his sad state of mind would affect the sensitive empath. Once he had a moment to think about this, he slumped to the tiled floor, leaning against the wall, and started sobbing. He wanted Hisoka to be all right, and the principle's words had only frightened him. Watari sighed and knelt by the man, holding out his hand. Tsuzuki stared at it for a moment before looking up to his friend.

"If you want, we can call Tatsumi. Would that make you feel better?"

"I-it would…"

"Okay, then. We can do that now, but since this is an open facility, we should probably move it to your classroom."

"Right…"

Tsuzuki took the offered hand and they went into invisible mode all the way to Tsuzuki's empty class. Watari locked the door and watched as the distraught man sat down at a student's desk, still with puffy red eyes and stared at him. He spared a smile for the man and then got out his cell phone.

After two rings, Watari heard the low, quiet voice of his friend over the phone.

"This is Tatsumi."

"Hi, Tatsumi; this is Watari!"

"I know it's you, but why are you calling? Have you already gotten a break on the case?"

"Well, not necessarily…"

Watari moved to the window, out of Tsuzuki's hearing range and put his hand over the receiver as he continued.

"You see, we came and had a meeting with the head honcho here, but something he said really upset Tsuzuki."

"Tsuzuki? Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes… he's okay physically, but he's overly worried about the kid and he can't seem to focus on anything else!"

"Oh, I see… put him on the phone!"

"Oh, Tsuzuki, it's for you!"

Slowly, Tsuzuki lifted his head and took the phone away from Watari, more quickly.

"Hisoka!"

"No, it's only me…"

"Oh… hi, Tatsumi."

"My, my… you do sound awful!"

"I'm okay… how is Hisoka? Can I talk to him, please?"

"I'm afraid Kurosaki still has not regained consciousness."

"Oh, I see…"

"This may seem a little strange, but could you put the phone to him, anyway?"

"…Sure."

After a moment, Tsuzuki could hear Hisoka's somewhat labored breathing over the other line. As he listened, he put his head in his hands.

"God… what has he done to you…?"

"Tsuzuki? Hey, Tsuzuki?"

"Mm? Yeah… I'm here, still. What is it, Tatsumi?"

"Listen… don't give up hope just yet! Remember, the faster this case is solved-"

"The faster I can get back to you and Hisoka."

"Correct. Just try and hang in there a little bit longer."

"Right. I will."

Tsuzuki hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes with the arm of his sleeve. After a moment, he smiled up at Watari.

"Lets get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Work was slow, and in nearly four days, the two shinigami only found out bits and pieces of what could have been useful information. First of all, the students only seemed to know what they heard in the news. But some told them that they had friends at the other schools, who said the attacks only happened at night. But concerning Hisoka's accident, little was known, except that there was no possible way he could have been put up on the flag pole, and it was done during the day.

Some of the kids, even though they didn't have any information, usually stopped in to talk to either of them just to have someone comfort them. They were upset, mostly the girls, and they didn't know who else they could talk to; they didn't know anyone else they could trust. Soon, rumors started throughout the school that Hisoka was targeted for a specific reason, which was true, and that he was some secret agent sort of kid, which was also sort of true. But one day, Tsuzuki heard that a rumor was going around that Hisoka had been marked by the devil.

Why would someone spread that around, they wondered? They asked all the kids they saw, in order to trace the rumor back to its owner, but they didn't get any clues. At the end of the fourth day, they were heading back to the infirmary, but they didn't see a tall, pale boy with a devilish grin pass by them, leaving the infirmary.

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki! I'm sure we'll get some more clues soon!"

"But we've been here so long already! Since Hisoka's accident, we've had a murder to investigate almost twice a day! And look at this…"

Tsuzuki held out pictures he had taken at each new crime scene. On the bodies of the new victims, letters have been written, spelling out a name, which they both knew quite well.

"There are eight letters, spelling out KUROSAKI. I think we can guess it's spelling out Hisoka's name."

"But why…? Why is this maniac so obsessed with my partner!"

Tsuzuki slammed his fists down onto the desk, making some papers fall off, including a small white note, which neither had noticed until then. Tsuzuki picked it up and read it, with Watari leaning over his shoulder.

_Tic toc, tic toc_

_Time is soon passing _

_T ticking away slowly, passing you by_

_Poor, poor boy_

_He shouldn't have mocked me_

_And now I will claim_

_The boy, Kurosaki._


	8. Chapter 8

There had been no change in Hisoka's condition for four days, but Tatsumi had made a schedule to take care of the boy. He would monitor his condition and had once managed to get him to sip some tea. Tatsumi, again, went to the break room to fetch some more tea, but when he returned, he could not help but gasp at the sight. Hisoka was still out of it, but his breathing was far more labored and he was lashing out at an invisible enemy. Tatsumi dropped the cup of tea he entered with and immediately went to the boy's side. He held his arms down and ran a hand over his forehead.

"Damn…! What is this!"

"Hey, what was that crash, Mr. Tatsumi?"

It was the Gushoushin twins entering. But, upon seeing the boy on the bed, they flew over to help hold him down. Hisoka was mumbling the name 'Fujisawa' in his sleep, and the twins were just barely able to hold him still as Tatsumi put two fingers to the boy's wrist.

"How is he?"

"He's burning up… and his pulse and heart rate are terribly sporadic!"

"What is happening to him!"

"I don't know… I should call Watari! Can you hold him for a few minutes?"

"Sure!"

"Whatever we can do to help!"

Tatsumi slowly walked away from Hisoka, making sure the twins could hold him, and then he quickly ran to his office. He got his cell phone and waited for Watari to pick up. It rag and rang, but there was no answer.

"Yutaka… what are you doing!"

Then—

"Hello?"

"Watari, where the hell have you been!"

"What? Tsuzuki and I were investigating a crime scene! What is going on?"

"It's Kurosaki… he isn't doing so well!"

"Are you serious? Tell me what is going on!"

"His fever has gotten worse and I can't get him to calm down! You need to get back here right away!"

"Right! We'll be right there!"

Watari hung up the phone and motioned for Tsuzuki to come over. He nodded his head and dusted himself off and ran over.

"What is it?"

"We have to go! The kid has gotten worse!"

"W-what! Lets go!"

Tsuzuki ran off again, leaving Watari to try and catch up. It didn't help that he accidentally bumped into a student walking by. The pale boy almost fell over, but Watari steadied him.

"I'm terribly sorry! I was in such a hurry just now!"

"Oh, don't worry about it… have a pleasant day."

Just as Watari passed him, the boy reached over and slipped a small note into his lab pocket.

Back in the infirmary, Tatsumi was standing at Hisoka's bedside, fretting the boy's declining condition. He was slightly better, but his breathing was still harsh. Tatsumi stood there, holding his hand waiting for Watari to come back soon. The twins were equally concerned as they floated nearby. He hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath until he sensed the return of his friends. They had just teleported down the hall, and he could hear them running.

"Look! They're almost here, Kurosaki! Just hold on for a moment longer!"

"Fuji…s-sawa…"

Suddenly, Hisoka's eyes opened wide, he gasped, and a white light surrounded him. A force knocked Tatsumi to the floor, and nearly blinded the Gushoushin. Watari and Tsuzuki burst through the doors just as the light was fading.

"Hisoka!"

But when the light was gone, so was the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

The group was just staring at the empty bed for a moment, unable to figure out what had gone wrong. Finally, Watari saw Tatsumi on the floor, and helped him up. That's when Tsuzuki snapped out of it and ran to fall beside the abandoned bed. He called out Hisoka's name over and over again as he rummaged through the sheets, almost as if he expected to find the boy among the folds of the white cloth. The Gushoushin went o the man's side as he finally broke down, and patted him on the back. Watari, by then, was freaked out, and he straitened his glasses, turning to Tatsumi.

"What on Earth happened? Where is Bon?"

"He was right there…! I can't explain this."

"What was that light, Mr. Watari?"

"I think it was energy… maybe the kid's."

"But why would he leave…?"

Finally, Tsuzuki spoke, almost inaudibly.

"I doubt he did it of his own will. For just a moment, I sensed an evil aura surround Kurosaki, and then he was gone."

"You think Muraki is behind this?"

"Him, or the murderer we've been tracking down. I wonder what is going on…"

As Watari thought, he stuck his hands deep into his lab coat pockets. That's when he felt something that wasn't there before and pulled out a small note.

"Hm? Where did this little bugger come from?"

"What does it say?"

Watari opened the folded piece of paper, and read it to himself. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki stood by him, waiting for him to tell what it said. The scientist made a few small noises, but that was it. Tsuzuki was getting angry, but before he had the chance to lash out, Tatsumi took a step foreword, acting very not-Tatsumi-like.

"Will you get on with it, already!"

"Tatsumi…"

Tsuzuki set a hand on his shoulder as Watari struggled to get back his solid composure.

"Hey… what's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I was right here, and I watched him suffer, but I couldn't keep him here with us."

"Don't worry… Hisoka isn't weak. I'm sure he's fine; and if he isn't, we'll find him in no time, I'm sure!"

"I don't think so."

All eyes were on Watari again.

"According to this, the murderer named Fujisawa has him. He didn't say how he got him from here, but he says he is somewhere at school. However… we have to find him."

"What? But that school is huge! We'll never be able to find him before that monster does something to him!"

"We must at least try."

"Right. Lets all go!"


	10. Chapter 10

At first, there was only darkness. Hisoka struggled not to give in to the tempting darkness and warmth that surrounded him. After what felt like hours, he felt calm. He willed himself to wake, but failed. Whatever was keeping him asleep wasn't natural. He shifted, and could feel that his wounds were healed, but he had no memory of how he had gotten them. All he remembered was a burning pain and a face he once knew.

Fujisawa… Yes… he remembered now. Fujisawa was the name of the boy at the Catholic school he and Tsuzuki had to go through. He made threats on the boy, of some sort, and he had a dangerous look to him. Apparently, he died, but then, why would he remember him? Hisoka has only been at the school for a short period of time, so how would the dead boy be able to remember and target him? How was he even alive? These were things that the boy thought of as he was forced to remain in a state of almost-consciousness.

After a long while, Hisoka began to notice how quiet it was. Before, he would hear Tsuzuki and Watari, and then just Tatsumi, but now there was nothing. He was beginning to feel dangerously relaxed, and he wondered what was happening. Was he under some sort of spell? It must have been… he was warm and content; he could fall asleep with no trouble. However, whenever he considered resigning himself to sleep, he feared that he may never wake up.

Then, he heard a noise whispering in the back of his mind. It wasn't one he recognized right away, and so he concentrated on finding out who was calling him. Soon, though, he wished he hadn't, as the voice of Fujisawa became very loud, causing his mind pain. The dead boy was calling to him, slowly trying to control his mind and body, and when he tried to fight the feelings, Hisoka yelled out, as if he had been struck by lightning. He shifted in the bed for a few moments before he caught the slight sound of something shattering on the outside and then rushing to him to hold his body down to the bed, firmly. He thought he heard a comforting voice speak to him, then, but then it faded, and the pain returned.

Hisoka was tossing and turning and his skin tingled and burned. He could feel his curse coming to life, dancing on his skin like flames of darkness- like Touda's flames. He would have shivered at that thought, had the pain had not already been unbearable.

In an instant, Hisoka went silent, feeling as if his soul had been broken. He was still slightly conscious, but he couldn't feel anything. He saw Fujisawa standing above him, holding his hands over his shivering form as a puppeteer would. Then, Hisoka's energy left him, and there was a bright flash. He felt the warth of his friends and his partner by him for only a moment before it faded away, and there was nothing but cold and pain and a lingering numbness.


	11. Chapter 11

Hisoka had kept losing consciousness. He wanted to awaken, but a dark force lingered inside of his mind that prevented him from doing so. He had no idea where he was, how he got there, what time it was, or where his partner was; al he knew was that he was cold. He wasn't just cold on the outside, either; the cold he felt went deep into his bones.he tried to move. He wanted to roll onto his side and curl into a tight, warm ball, but restraints on his arms and legs prevented such movement. He wasn't sure if the restraints were physical or just in his mind, but if the pain of the ropes was any indication, they must have been really there.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a room. The lock on his mind had disappeared, but it left the poor boy drained and sore. He continually opened and closed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the dim light of the room, which he couldn't identify at first. He was tired… his wounds had mostly healed- not that he could remember where he got them- and a name was stuck on his mind. Fujisawa… He began to remember the name. It was one of the boys at a catholic school he and Tsuzuki had been investigating. He died… and someone brought him back to life. But… why was he going after him?

With his tired eyes finally adjusted, Hisoka looked around. He was in a small, dark room filled with creepy things like drawn circles on the walls, a few suits of samurai armor and what looked like a Frankenstein chemistry set. Though it looked like some person's basement, he felt the lingering emotions of noisy kids, and the air held the lingering stench of blood. Candles were lit all over, but, despite the creepiness of his position, tied up to a pillar with his shirt off, Hisoka was just too tired to care, and he shut his eyes to rest.

He would have gotten to sleep, too… had he not suddenly heard a slithering sound and something sliding down over his arms. His eyes went wide and he looked up to see a dark serpent coiling around his arms. He didn't want to be bitten, but he also couldn't help but shiver and shift as the snake slithered down to rest upon his shoulders and around his neck.

"N-no…! Get off me!"

"I don't thin he can understand you, boy."

Hisoka gasped and looked forward. Standing about seven feet from him was Fujisawa, dressed in his school uniform with a cloak on over it. He looked even more frightening the closer he got.

"Besides… that little guy is a friend of mine… he even kept me company in my lonely grave… He only listens to me!"

"Ah! Get it off of me!"

Hisoka shivered as the snake flicked out its tongue and licked Hisoka's cheek, and then moved down the boys body and to the floor, where it then made its way up his master's body.

"What do you want from me!"

"You do remember me, don't you? I was at that school… I was one of the many victims! You see, since I was brought back, I have needed the young souls of students to sustain myself…"

"You consumed their souls…?"

"They were so delicious!"

"Then… why were you looking for me?"

"I was told about you… ALL about you… and I got to thinking…"

Hisoka tried to move away, against his restraints, as Fujisawa got close to his face.

"Yours was the soul my body craves… and if I were to claim the soul of an immortal… I wouldn't have to worry about anything else. I could life to finish school and kill to my heart's content! Plus…"

Fujisawa stuck out his tongue and licked Hisoka's cheek, making the boy shiver and twist in disgust.

"You're still the type I like to bugger."

"-Ah!"

Hisoka compressed a yell as a knife was stabbed into his side. It slid through his skin so easily, and the other boy had to laugh, maliciously, at how simple taking a life could be. Hisoka let his head fall to his chest, and he breathed hard and deep as he waited for the wound to heal. He was begging it to heal, but with the knife still in him, his body refused to do so. He was stuck, and he was losing more blood than he would have liked. Standing back a few feet, Fujisawa smiled and stared for a moment, admiring his work.

"Well, my dear Hisoka… it's time to begin the ceremony!"

Just before Hisoka blacked out again, he saw Fujisawa lift the hood of his cloak over his head, so all that was left visible was the red glow of his eyes and his evil smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm sure a lot of people are upset at me for not continuing this sooner, but I had major writer's block. But, now that I'm out of school, I'll have a lot more free time. Sorry it took so long, people. Enjoy!

Stalker

It was already late at night when Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi made it to the school. It was dark, and an ominous feeling lingered in the air. Tatsumi and Watari started by checking the classrooms, but found nothing. Tsuzuki was just standing there in his and Hisoka's dorm room. He was staring at Hisoka's empty bed, blankly. When the others walked in, they thought Tsuzuki was about to have a panic attack and start crying again, but they were wrong.

Tatsumi stepped in front of Tsuzuki and saw that the man's eyes were closed. He waved a hand in front of his former partner's face, but he didn't budge or react at all. Tatsumi looked back at Watari, who simply shrugged his shoulders, before looking back to the brunette.

"Tsuzuki?"

Finally, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and looked back at Tatsumi's worried expression.

"Tatsumi…"

"Tsuzuki, we have to find Kurosaki. We don't have time for any of us to stand around and mope."

"I'm not moping…"

"Oh?"

"Then what were you doing just now?"

"I thought… I could hear Hisoka from here."

Tsuzuki looked around the room for something, and the other two were shaking their heads. They thought the distraught shinigami had totally lost it. That was, however, until Tsuzuki moved to a vent on the floor and uncovered it. Then, all three heard quiet voices. One of them was unfamiliar, but the other was most definitely Hisoka. He sounded awful. Tsuzuki knelt down to the vent and yelled his partner's name, but there was no reply.

"Guys! He's here! He's close-by!"

"We heard him, too, Tsuzuki!"

"If we can hear him from here… he must be in the basement level! I think I saw a door leading that way around the corner!"

"Lets go!"

In the basement, with candles still lit up around him, Hisoka was still hung up against the wall. He could feel his wrists bleeding from the struggle to get free, and he was very sore. He passed out from the blood loss, but Fujisawa would not let him rest for long. It was only moments after he blacked out that he felt a sharp pain in his face. Hisoka opened his eyes and saw Fujisawa really close to him. He was hitting him. The first few hits went to his jaw and cheeks, but the next few went lower, catching his rips and stomach. His side was aching even more, and the knife was still embedded in his side. Any other person would have died long ago.

While he was beating up Hisoka, Fujisawa was laughing hysterically. He was really enjoying himself. He was finally getting what revenge he thought he deserved. Hisoka had mocked him in that old school, and that was a crime in his mind. He wanted to make the boy suffer, bleed, scream, and beg for mercy, but the boy had barely let out a sound. Stopping his assault for a moment, he looked the boy over. He looked faint, weak, bloody, but he was also starting to heal. The bruises were fading, and the small cuts were also vanishing. Killing an immortal guardian was no easy task.

The only two things on the boy that had yet to heal were his side wound, which was bleeding less and less, and his lower lip. Hisoka had been biting it to keep from yelling, and Fujisawa hated that. He wanted to hear him suffer, like he had in the school nurse's office. That's when he got an idea. He took a step back, letting Hisoka think he was done torturing him, and he removed his cloak.

Hisoka finally stopped biting his lip, and looked up through the darkness. He saw Fujisawa taking off his cloak, and feared what would happen next. A while ago, he thought he heard his partner's voice, but it was only once, and so he thought he had just imagined it. Now, his throat was raw, and he was shaking again.

"W-what are you doing…?"

Fujisawa paused. He turned back around to face Hisoka, and smiled a wicked smile. Without answering, he approached the boy. Suddenly, Hisoka shuddered, feeling the other boy's hands going under his shirt. He gasped as the hands brushed over sensitive bruises, and started to trace something into his skin. Hisoka knew what he was doing, and he shouted, trying to buck away from his abuser.

"No! stop, please! Stop it! Don't!"

Muraki's curse started to burn on his skin, and it was almost too much for the boy to take, however, the struggling managed to free Hisoka's legs, and moments before the curse was fully active, Hisoka glared at the boy and kicked him hard in the chest. Fujisawa gasped and fell back a few feet, holding his chest. As it would seem, even as a walking corpse, he could still feel a degree of pain.

Though he had temporarily immobilized the boy, Hisoka was out of breath, and didn't know how to fully free himself. He wanted to have Tsuzuki with him to help him, but he doubted the man could find him in time. Just as he was finally catching his own breath, Fujisawa stood back up. He was furious, and had a partial bloody footprint on his shirt.

"You little pest… I swear I'll make you pay for this! You're mocked me for the last time, you insect! Prepare to-"

Just as Fujisawa raised his hand, with another dagger, the walls started shaking. He gasped again, just moments before the wall next to him exploded inward, burying him under the rubble. Hisoka coughed and shook his head. He was dizzy, but he thought he heard Tsuzuki again. Again, he thought it was his imagination, until he felt his wrist restraints being undone, and himself being lowered to the floor, onto a warm lap.

"Hisoka…?"

Slowly, Hisoka's eyes opened once more, and he could have cried. There were tired and worried amethyst eyes staring down into his. He smiled.

"Tsuzuki… you came!"

"Of course I did! I wont abandon you for any reason, partner…!"

"Thank you…"

Tatsumi knelt next to them and lightly fingered the knife embedded into his side. Hisoka couldn't hold back his shaking when it was touched and he winced. When Tatsumi pulled his hand back, Hisoka somewhat curled into Tsuzuki's hold, curling against his chest tightly.

"That looks bad…"

"We need to remove it before he loses any more blood. Bon, can you handle it?"

Hisoka didn't answer at first. He was still hiding against his partner. But when Tsuzuki asked, Hisoka bit his lip again and nodded. With great care, Watari quickly pulled out the knife, and Tatsumi wrapped it up using a first aid kit he had brought with him. Soon, Hisoka's breathing returned to almost normal, and when Tsuzuki called his name, he opened his eyes.

"Hisoka, you're okay now. I promise I wont let you out of my sight for another minute!"

"Thank you…"

"Come on, lets get back to the ministry."

"Not so fast…"

Four shocked faces turned round to see Fujisawa dig himself out of the rubble. He was a mess. He was missing skin in a number of places, he was cut and bleeding, and one of his arms was missing, completely, but he wasn't dead yet. He was like a zombie. The zombie boy took a shaky step closer, and glared at them.

"No… he is mine! I wont let you take my immortality away from me!"

"He just wont quit…"

"Then, we'll have to take care of him."

Hisoka was standing up. He swayed, but Tsuzuki supported him. He was going to tell the boy to rest, but that was something he just needed to do. He wanted to free the soul of the boy who died with hate in his heart, and Tsuzuki wasn't about to tell him he couldn't. So, he looked at him and nodded.

"We'll get him together."

"I'm in!"

"I'll help."

"Yeah…"

"Then… lets send this dirty soul… back to hell!"

The zombie yelled out, and all four shinigami's powers combined. Watari brought the candles and suits of armor to life, Tatsumi used his shadows, which were prominent in that room, and the other two used their combines Fuda spells. All of them used their powers at once, and the energy enveloped the boy. He screamed, and then the rest of the candles went out, and the room fell silent.

In another dark place, Muraki was sitting in a modestly decorated room sipping tea. Next to him, a male doll burst into flames, and then faded into nothing. Muraki didn't care. He just kept drinking, and smiling. Tsuzuki was quite strong, indeed, especially when his friends were in danger. Muraki enjoyed seeing how immensely he affected the man, and loved seeing his power grow. It was the power he would someday claim for himself. But, he would be patient for a while longer.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a while later before Hisoka was let out of the infirmary, and he walked with Tsuzuki back to their office. Tsuzuki held the door open, and Hisoka slowly padded his way across the room, and very gently set himself into his chair. Tsuzuki waited at the door for a while longer, watching how his partner uncomfortably shifted around, trying to find a position that didn't irritate his side. Then, once he was situated, he looked up and glared at his partner.

"Stop staring at me, baka, and get to work, already!"

Things seemed to be back to normal, and Tsuzuki loved that. He could stand to be yelled at, if it meant that his partner was okay. Tsuzuki smiled and went over to his own seat. He looked back at Hisoka, who had already started working, before tending to his own pile of papers. It was about ten minutes before Hisoka said something.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

Hisoka was staring at him, with eyes calmer than Tsuzuki had ever seen them before then.

"Thanks for what, Hisoka?"

"When I was down there… I had lost all faith that someone had would come and save me. I wanted you there, and you didn't fail me… Come to think of it, you never have before. It's like you always know when I need you…"

Tsuzuki smiled. But when he did that, Hisoka looked away.

"But I know what you're going to say. 'It's because we're partners', right?"

"Wrong."

Hisoka gasped. Tsuzuki was at his side, hugging him lightly.

"That's not it at all… it's because… we're friends!"

"Friends…? Mm… thank you, Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka smiled and hugged back, feeling as though he was really happy. He thought that was going to be a new day full of joy and relaxation.

However, not more than twenty minutes later, Tatsumi was passing by their office, and heard shouts.

"Here, Hisoka! Try it!"

"No!"

"Aww… please?"

"I said no!"

"But you need to eat!"

"Get that out of my face before I pound you!"

"Hisoka! Hidoiiii!"

Tatsumi smiled… and decided to knock that time. …Not that they'd hear it.


End file.
